


не-Человек

by Dixing_Cake



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nameless/Brian, Vore, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixing_Cake/pseuds/Dixing_Cake
Summary: Не Элиот. Не Квентин.





	не-Человек

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [not-Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586239) by [skripka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka). 

> Нон-кон, ворарефилия, спойлеры к 3х13 и 4х01

В живот Брайана вгрызаются зубы.

Он вскрикивает, пытаясь отдёрнуться, но на бёдрах крепко сжимается стальная хватка. Наверняка останутся синяки — от пальцев на острых косточках и от зубов на животе. Монстр улыбается Брайану, склонив голову к плечу, и в любой другой ситуации Брайан нашёл бы его очаровательным.

В любой ситуации, кроме той, где его похитили, водили по тёмным комнатам совершенно измождённого, и заставляли убивать среди бела дня.

— Брайан-не-Брайан, проснись. Мне скучно.

Дыхание сбивается, учащается пульс, когда Брайан вдруг вспоминает... Впрочем, он уже не уверен, что вообще что-либо помнит. Последние несколько дней были сущим кошмаром, но детали в памяти смазаны. Возможно, чтобы забыть весь тот ужас.

— Мне скучно, — повторяет Монстр. Хочу играть. И есть хочу.

Он наклоняется и снова кусает Брайана за живот — не до крови, но господи боже, синяк будет ещё больше предыдущего. Брайан задыхается, открывая рот...

— Ш-ш-ш, человек, которого мы зовём Брайаном, — горячо и влажно выдыхает Монстр, и его зубы вонзаются глубже в плоть.

Брайан давится собственным криком и стонет сквозь боль. Хочется ругаться, хочется сбежать, но каким-то чудом он находит в себе силы лежать неподвижно.

Боль от укуса становится сильнее, горячий язык лижет кожу — Монстр оставляет всё новые и новые синяки, алые и фиолетовые, припухшие. Счастье, что Брайан всё ещё одет, даром, что рубашка с левой стороны превратилась в лохмотья, а с правой — намокла от слюны Монстра.

Монстр смотрит на Брайана и вздыхает, мягко и сладко.

— Ты мечтал об этом. Потерять кусочки себя. Я хочу помочь. Защитить тебя. Вылизать дочиста.

Монстр прекрасен, и Брайан чувствует его преданность. Наверное, когда-то он был человеком. У него глаза цвета красного вина; высокий и худой, он двигается с изяществом, которому Брайан бы мог позавидовать или даже написать о нём. До всего этого.

Брайан не уверен, что и сам всё ещё является человеком. Люди же умеют чувствовать, не так ли? Хоть что-то, помимо боли и голода. Не это пронзительное оцепенение.

Ведь он никогда не выберется и всегда будет отмечен. Его мир сузился до моментов вроде этого, моментов ожидания, когда по коже снова расплескается тёплая кровь. И бесконечной игры Монстра, в которую тот никогда не устанет играть.

**Author's Note:**

> Я лишь переводчик, так что если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, не забудьте поставить кудос автору :)


End file.
